Si il n'y avait jamais eu cet examen
by Bn-and-cie
Summary: Si l'examen Juunin n'avait jamais existé, Temari aurait-elle revu Shikamaru ?
1. Chapter 1

**Etant donné que j'arrête mon blog, je mets ici ma fanfiction déjà entamée. **

**Bon d'accord le titre est nul mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux u.u'**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>- Mais grouille toi !<p>

- Attends, je réfléchis !

- Rôooo ...

Temari se mordit le pouce à s'en faire saigner et traça un trait net sur son éventail.

- Nippô, Invocation Du Vent !

- Non, Temari !

- Si !

Une énorme rafale de vent projeta tous les sbires d'Orochimaru contre les arbres. Ils tombèrent tous, inanimés ou morts. Temari rangea son éventail en soufflant. Ils avaient eu chaud.

- La prochaine fois, prévois un plan moins foireux !

Une semaine plus tôt

Gaara fit appeler sa soeur dans son bureau de Kazekage.

- Temari, tu iras à Konoha pour aider à la préparation de l'examen Juunin.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il est bientôt cet examen.

- Une fois arrivée là-bas, tu donneras cette lettre au Hokage.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe couleur sable.

- D'accord.

- Tu partiras demain à l'aube. Vas donc préparer tes affaires.

- Bien. Mais je veux que pendant mon absence tu ne tues personne et n'envoie Kankurô en missions trop périlleuses !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour tes frères ?

- Nan, mais je sais que vous faites souvent d'énormes bourdes en mon absence. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre que je t'avais pas prévenu !

- C'est ça. Maintenant du balai j'ai encore une tonne de choses à faire !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit.

Le lendemain, elle quitta le village le soleil à peine levé. Elle arriva à Konoha deux jours après. Une fois aux portes de la ville, deux ninjas-gardes l'arrêtèrent.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Temari No Sabaku du village de Suna No Kuni.

- Que faîtes - vous là ?

- J'ai une lettre à remettre au 5e Hokage.

- Pourquoi n'avez vous pas envoyé un pigeon ?

- A remettre en mains propres.

- Suivez - nous.

Les deux ninjas partirent devant, Temari les suivant. En moins d'une minute ils étaient devant la porte. Ils tendirent l'oreille et entendirent la voix de l'Hokage.

- Tiens, tu as encore 1300 enveloppes à fermer.

- La flemme ... Vous êtes obligée de me donner ce travail ?

- Oui, il faut bien que vous participiez un peu.

- Pfff ...

- Maintenant, filez à la bibliothèque !

- Oui.

- Et les personnes derrière la porte vous pouvez entrer.

Temari frissonna, comment diable avait-elle pu les voir ? Elle ne se questionna pas plus longtemps car les ninjas qui l'avaient accompagnée lui ouvrirent la porte. Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. En face de la porte se trouvait l'Hokage à son bureau et sa secrétaire avec un cochon dans les bras. A sa droite se trouvait un garçon coiffé en ananas avec un immense tas d'enveloppes dans les bras. Son observation fut interrompue par un bureau cassé en deux et une Hokage en colère.

- Mon dieu, il n 'y a que des incompétents dans ce village !

- Euh ...

- Vous auriez pu laisser un garde à l'entrée !

- Mais ...

- Et si d'autres personnes veulent rentrer, elles ne trouveront personnes à l'entrée du village. C'est logique ça ?

- Non. Nous nous excusons Madame.

- Laissez - moi avec cette jeune fille et filez à vos postes tout de suite !

- Oui Madame !

Ils partirent dans un nuage de fumée.

- A vous maintenant.

- J'ai une lettre pour vous.

- Donnez donc.

Temari la lui donna. L'Hokage lut à voix haute.

- " Comme l'examen approche, je vous envoie de l'aide. Je suppose qu'une paire de mains ne sera pas de refus. Kazegake. " Mais c'est qu'il est pleins de bonnes intentions ce Kazekage. Bon, toi tu aideras Nara à fermer les enveloppes.

Temari jura silencieusement contre son frère et l'Hokage.

- Allez - y maintenant.

- Oui.

Le soit - disant Nara fit un signe à Temari et ils sortirent de la pièce.

- Fermer des enveloppes, c'est bien le job d'un ninja ça !

- J'suis d'accord avec toi !

- Elle peut pas demander à sa secrétaire ?

- Nan, car sa secrétaire travaille aussi à l'hôpital.

- Et bah à des élèves de l'académie, ça leur ferait une super activité !

- Si c'est super, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ?

- C'est pas un travail pour un ninja actif !

Shikamaru soupira.

- On va dire qu'aujourd'hui tu es un ninja inactif. Si t'as de l'énergie à revendre, aide - moi plutôt à porter le tas.

- Non, un mec doit savoir se débrouiller tout seul !

- Et une femme est censée faire ce qu'on lui dit !

- Nan !

- Si !

Temari se laissa distancer tout en pestant contre Shikamaru.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque une jeune fille à lunettes et avec un cheveu rebel s'approcha de Shikamaru.

- Bonjour, Shikamaru.

- Salut Shiho.

- Pourquoi viens - tu cette fois - ci ?

- Enveloppes à fermer.

- T'as besoin d'aide ?

- On a déjà deux paires de bras.

La jeune fille pencha la tête pour regarder derrière Shikamaru. Lorsqu'elle vit que la deuxième paire de bras était une fille, elle s'offusqua.

- Vous avez besoin d'une troisième paire ?

Shikamaru commença à s'impatienter. Il aimait bien Shiho mais la trouvait trop envahissante. Il essaya donc de la repousser.

- Tu n'as pas plutôt du travail ?

- J'ai rien à faire en ce moment.

" Merde ", c'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Shikamaru.

- Tu sais, ton travail est de trier des bouquins, pas de fermer des enveloppes.

Temari avait dit ça avec un naturel à tout casser.

- Je sais, mais...

- Y'a pas de mais, nous c'est le Hokage qui nous as dit de faire ça. Elle ne t'a pas citée comme paire de bras. C'est tout. Maintenant tu nous excuseras mais on doit aller bosser.

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il connaissait Shiho c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait se taire. Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné et se dirigea vers une table suivit de Temari.

- Merci.

- Merci de quoi ?

- De l'avoir fait taire.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, elle m'agaçait juste.

- Ça je me doute que tu ne l'as pas fait pour moi mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je lui plaît.

- Si, tu ne l'envoies pas chier. Tu l'apprécies donc.

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une amie.

- Dis surtout que tu la gardes de côté au cas où. C'est bien typique d'un mec ça.

- Mais non !

- Mais si !

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Temari avait commencé à lécher la bande collante d'une des enveloppes. Si elle ne regardait pas Shikamaru, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Ceux qui ne savent pas si ils ont raison regardent souvent les autres pour y décerner un quelque chose qui leur garantit la victoire. Temari avait apprit à ses dépends que de regarder un garçon dans les yeux vous amène à votre perte. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur un mec.

Shikamaru s'énervait seul. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui tenait tête. Pour lui, une fille devait seulement baisser la tête devant un homme. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille devant lui. Et cela l'agaçait sérieusement.


	2. Chapter 2

- Temari !

Cette voix les interpella quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque sous les yeux de Shiho qui dévorait Shikamaru de regard. Temari reconnut aussitôt la voix de son jeune ami blond.

Elle se retourna très vite.

- Naruto !

- C'est effectivement moi !

Il était accompagné d'un garçon qui était inconnu à Temari. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car elle se retrouva dans les bras de Naruto.

- Que fais – tu à Konoha ?

- Mon frère m'a envoyé ici pour que j'aide aux examens Juunins.

- Gaara ? Que devient – il ?

- Il est pressé de te revoir, il voudrait te parler de la vie de Kazekage.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois, dit – il le rouge aux joues.

- Euh, encore désolée de ce qui s'est passé ...

Flash back :

Temari revenait de mission et venait apporter son rapport fraîchement complété à Gaara.

Elle n'avait pas toqué, l'habitude l'en empêchait. Elle avait ouvert la porte à la volée sans se soucier de ce que pouvait bien faire son frère. Puis a la vue de cette scène issue de n'importe quel fantasme, elle resta paralysée.

Naruto, à quatre pattes sur le bureau du Kazekage, embrassait sauvagement Gaara qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Ils ne l'avaient pas tout de suite remarqué, continuant de s'embrasser comme ils le faisaient avant que cette porte soit ouverte. Temari avait dû toussoter légèrement pour qu'un des deux remarque sa présence. Naruto avait sauté du bureau pour se remette debout, rouge de honte.

Fin du flash back.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, la prochaine fois on fera ça ailleurs !

- Parce que tu comptes recommencer tes cochonneries avec mon frère ?

- Ça, tu ne le sauras pas !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est comme si je te demandais de faire des cochonneries avec ...

- Avec ?

- Euh ... Shikamaru ! s'exclama t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Temari commença à rire. Shikamaru, et puis quoi encore ?

- Naruto, me connais – tu mal a ce point ?

- Mais je rigole Tema !

- Donc ...

- Donc, je sais que tu hais les feignants donc Shikamaru !

- Ah, tu me rassures Naruto !

- Héhé !

- Oui donc, c'est qui le mec qui t'accompagne ?

- Suis – moi !

Ils se rapprochèrent des deux garçons qu'ils avaient quittés cinq minutes plus tôt.

Temari eu enfin l'occasion de dévisager l'inconnu qui lui faisait face.

Grand, assez mince, yeux et cheveux bruns. Enfaite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà vu. Où ? Mystère.

- Temari, je te présente ...

-Sasuke, le coupa Shikamaru dans un soupir.

- Mais Shika, c'est moi qui voulais le dire !

- Je te signale qui si c'était toi qui lui avait dis, cela aurait pris des heures et j'aurais dû patienter encore plus longtemps avec cet immense paquet d'enveloppes qui est lourd et que je dois porter seul ! râla - t il en fusillant Temari du regard.

- Et la galanterie alors ? C'est pour les chiens ?

- Non, pour les femmes !

- Et moi je suis quoi alors ?

- Une fille complètement anormale !

- Répète un peu pour voir, espèce de macho !

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et si la magie existait réellement, un éclair serait entre les deux pour signaler qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer.

Naruto qui ne supportait pas vraiment les bagarres entre " copains " s'interposa entre les deux.

- Mais arrêtez ! On ne vous a pas mis ensemble pour vous trucider !

- Naruto si on m'a mis avec un flemmard pareil c'est parce qu'il était là au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit !

- Nan, c'est toi qui était là où il ne fallait pas !

- Roooo, vos gueules vous deux !

Ils se turent.

- Bon, je vais remettre ses enveloppes à Tsunade.

- C'est ça, adios le flemmard !

Il partit sans rien dire, de peur de se recevoir la colère de Naruto en pleine face.

- Bon Temari on allait manger chez Ichiraku, tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Euh nan... Je crois que je dois suivre l'autre.

- Ah d'accord. Ne vous disputez pas devant Mamy Tsunade. Sinon crois moi ou non tu ne seras plus de ce monde !

- Okaay' ! Merci du conseil l'ami !

Elle se retourna, agita la main et rejoignit Shikamaru en courant.

Naruto pris la main de Sasuke dans la sienne et regarda Temari marchant aux côtés de Shikamaru.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas mon Sasu ?

- Hn.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, dit -il ironiquement.

Puis ils partirent chez Ichiraku, le soleil se couchant derrière eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Temari ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, la Cinquième Hokage et son fichu caractère la hantant. Elle sortit avec facilité de son lit, elle n'aimait pas trainer au lit; activité, qui d'après elle n'était bonne qu'aux bons à rien. Se dirigea vers la kitchenette située au dans le fond de sa petite chambre de neuf mètres carré, chambre bien évidemment de fonction. Elle alluma la cafetière qui devait avoir une bonne trentaine d'années et un café brûlant jaillit dans le récipient. Elle prit l'une des seules tasses en bon état et versa le liquide dedans. Elle s'assit et contempla sa boisson, pensive. « Encore une journée barbante, soupira – t – elle »

Shikamaru, dormait paisiblement sur son futon ultra – moelleux, futon acheté par ses soins après maints essais dans les magasins. Une voix douce le tira de son sommeil.

« Shikamaru, c'est maman.

- Huuum ... Laisse moi dormir.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Huuum... Je ne sais pas.

- Shikamaru, quand même ! Tu as 23 ans, tu ne sais rien de ton travail, tu vis encore chez tes parents à leurs frais et c'est encore ta mère qui te réveille le matin ! Il serait tant que tu te prennes en main !

- Pas dès le matin maman, feignit- il.

- Si si et aussi il serait tant de te trouver une compagne. Nan ? »

A ces mots, Shikamaru se redressa d'un sursaut.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je préfère encore m'engueuler avec Tsunade !

- Shikamaru, pas de ça chez moi !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Laisse-moi donc vivre ma vie !

- Non mon fils ! Si dans deux mois tu n'as pas trouvé de compagne tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds ici !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Et je te marie de force !

- Maman, sort d'ici tout de suite !

- Rappel toi en mon fils ! »

Elle partit en claquant la porte, laissant un Shikamaru complètement énervé dans son lit. « Raaaah, elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve ! »

Temari passa sa matinée à visiter Konoha, elle ne connaissait de ce village caché que la rue principale, rue où passaient tous les ninjas en missions qui venaient voir l' Hokage. Tandis que Shikamaru, lui, resta dans sa chambre à réfléchir. « Une fille, d'accord. Shiho ? Nan, trop collante. Ino ? Déjà prise. Hinata ? Elle aime déjà ce baka. Sakura ? Toujours éprise d'un mec gay. Euh... Shikamaru réfléchit. Qui pourrait – il bien rester ? »

Elle se colla à un arbre et regarda les enfants s'entraîner au lancer de kunaïs. Ils étaient si mignons. Dans cinq mois, elle aurait enfin la joie d'être mère. Elle n'attendait que ça, enfin, ils n'attendaient que ça. Saï était beaucoup plus impatient qu'elle. Ils savaient déjà le sexe de l'enfant et avaient déjà choisi son prénom. C'est Ino qui l'avait trouvé : Tsukia. Saï avait tout de suite été d'accord. La petite Tsukia se portait bien pour le moment pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents.

Tsunade grommelait. Les sbires d'Orochimaru faisaient encore des leurs à la frontière de Konoha et Suna. Il fallait absolument s'occuper d'eux. C'était une mission de rang S. Le problème ? Aucunes équipes habituelles n'étaient là. Enfin si, la team Asuma. Mais avec Ino et sa grossesse et Chôji et son indigestion, il ne restait plus que Shikamaru. Et elle n'enverrait pas Shikamaru seul. Il avait beau être intelligent, il ne restait pas moins un flemmard. Tsunade pesta contre son manque de personnel. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

« Toc toc.

- Entrez cria l'Hokage.

- Tsunade, une personne aimerait vous parler.

- Qu'elle entre donc. »

Temari entra. N'en pouvant plus de rien faire, elle avait voulu aller voir Tsunade pour avoir une mission un peu plus digne de ce nom que celle de la veille.

« Bonjour.

- Ah Temari ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- J'aurais une petite requête à vous demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que vous auriez pour moi une mission un peu plus digne de mon rang.

- Je ne sais pas. Shizune qu'avons-nous pour l'instant à faire ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Shizune.

- Si elle veut une mission digne de son rang, il n'y a rien pour le moment à part celle pour laquelle vous vous torturez l'esprit depuis ce matin.

- Je ne peux pas la lui donner. Elle n'est pas de Konoha.

- En quoi consiste-t-elle ? demanda poliment Temari.

- Comme tu le sais, Orochimaru fait des expériences sur des humains, qu'il appelle ses sbires. Et vois-tu ses sbires sont en ce moment à la frontière de Konoha et Suna. Il faudrait que j'envoie une équipe là-bas pour s'occuper d'eux.

- Je suis de Suna No Kuni, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y aller avec des ninjas de Konoha ? Car il va aussi de la protection de Suna.

- Je vois ça avec ton frère et te dis ça rapidement.

- D'accord. Merci. »

La jeune fille se retourna et ferma la porte qui émit un petit grincement.

« Shizune, je ne sais vraiment pas j'ai fait le bon choix en lui laissant en espoir de participer à cette mission.

- Tes choix sont toujours juste Tsunade, ne te tracasse pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà avec ça.

- Bon, assez parler de ça. Envoie notre oiseau le plus rapide au Kazekage en lui expliquant ce qui se passe.

- Tout de suite ! »

Elle reçut la réponse dans l'après-midi. C'est Shizune qui lui apporta essoufflée d'avoir courut. Elle descella l'enveloppe et la lu à voix haute.

« Chère Hokage, suite à vos informations qui m'ont été transmises, j'accepte que ma sœur fasse partie de l'équipe, mais à deux conditions : que Naruto Uzumaki et moi-même puissions y aller aussi. Cordialement... Kazegake.

- Naruto, mais pourquoi le veut-il ? s'exclama Shizune.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais tu ne sais rien aujourd'hui ! En plus, du fait que Gaara se présente tu n'as rien dit.

- Peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Gaara aime participer à des missions, il laisse souvent le rôle de Kazekage à son frère Kankurô.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Il est trop jeune pour être Kazekage, à son âge on est juste un jeune en quête de sensations, et pas assis derrière son bureau derrière de la paperasse. C'est tout. C'est pour ça que je ne m'y oppose pas. Maintenant au lieu de parler, va me chercher Shikamaru, Temari et Naruto.

- Shikamaru aussi ?, s'étonna Shizune.

- Oui, Shikamaru aussi. Je ne vais pas laisser ensemble un sadique, un idiot et une furie !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Tout de suite ! cria Tsunade »

Naruto était paisiblement installé dans les bras de Sasuke, devant la télévision quand une Shizune assez stressée vint frapper chez lui.

« Naruto, suis-moi. Il y a une mission qui t'attends.

- Mais on ne m'a jamais prévenu !

- C'est une urgence. Tout de suite Naruto !

- Et moi ? demanda Sasuke.

- Tu n'en fais pas parti !

- Hn.

- On part pour combien de temps ? questionna Naruto qui s'affairait à bourrer ses affaires dans un sac.

- Si l'on compte l'aller-retour, pour environ une semaine et demie.

- Okay'. »

Naruto embrassa rapidement Sasuke et claqua la porte en suivant Shizune.

« On va où ?

- Va chercher Temari, moi je m'occupe de Shikamaru.

- A tout de suite ! cria Naruto. »

Ils se retrouvèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans le bureau de Tsunade, Shizune et Shikamaru en derniers, Shikamaru étant toujours au lit quand Shizune était arrivée. Tsunade leur fit un rapide topo sur la mission à effectuer.

« Alors Gaara il vient ! C'est super ça !

- Naruto pourquoi es-tu si impatient de voir Gaara ?

- Mais Mamy' Tsunade, ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Naruto, approche-toi s'il te plaît. »

Naruto s'approcha, méfiant. Tsunade lui murmura une opinion sur le sujet Gaara qui s'avérait être le bon vu le rouge aux joues de Naruto.

« Mais un mot à personne Mamy' Tsunade.

- Promis, Naruto. »

Elle reprit à voix haute :

« Vous pouvez partir. Revenez vivants. »

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Naruto lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Naruto, elle a deviné ?

- Presque Temari, presque. »

Shikamaru lâcha lui aussi un soupir mais de mécontentement.

« Mais pourquoi faut-il que je sois avec toi ? dit-il en pointant Temari du doigt, tu ne m'as pas déjà assez fait chier hier ?

- Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui ais demandé à être avec toi ? Là c'est sûr et certain que non.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

- Je voulais un truc à faire d'intéressant, c'est-à-dire tout le contraire de fermer des enveloppes avec un macho pareil ! Et toi que fais-tu là ? dit elle avec un mauvais sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- C'est parce que je suis intelligent.

- Toi intelligent, laisse-moi rire !

- Rigole, rigole on verra bien qui trouvera un plan intelligent pour tuer tous nos chers sbires.

- Haha, ricana-t-elle. Rire qui signifiait : Je me fous de ta vie. »

Naruto les écoutait sans dire un mot, en les écoutants une petite idée se forma.

« Vous deux, je vous propose un pacte !

- Pffff... râla Shikamaru

- Je t'écoute, dit en souriant Temari.

- Vous deux vous ne vous engueuler pas en ma présence.

- Ca te dérange tant que ça que l'on s'engueule ? »

Temari regarda celui qui avait posé cette question. Connaissait-il si mal Naruto au point de ne pas savoir que Naruto détestait les engueulades ? Peut-être bien que oui.

« J'accepte, s'écria Temari. Elle au moins connaissait Naruto.

- J'hésite.

- Bon le macho, c'est soit on s'engueule et Naruto ne tuera personne lors de cette mission ou alors c'est tu acceptes et tu auras une personne en plus.

- Raaaa... C'est bon. Mais Temari ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'engueule plus que je t'aimerai pour autant, grogna-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Monsieur je n'aime personne. »

Ils sortirent de Konoha pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Au bout d'une demi-journée de « marche », ils rencontrèrent Gaara, les attendant sous un arbre. En le voyant, Temari lui sauta dans les bras.

« Gaara, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça, je t'étripe de mes propres mains !

- Roooo , c'est bon pas la peine d'en faire un caca nerveux.

- Si, je vais en faire puisque La Cinquième a osé me mettre dans le même équipe qu'un mec qui se croit tout permis !

- Le mec qui se croit tout permis, il te dit va te faire voir. »

Temari s'approcha de lui et lui mit une énorme claque. Le plus étonnant, c'est que Shikamaru était encore debout.

« Nan, mais tu te prends pour qui ?

- Pour une fille qui n'en peux plus de supporter un macho pareil !

- Une fille ? Vraiment ?

- Paa... Pardon ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris espèce de macho !

- Les oreilles c'est comme ton énorme postérieur. Ca se lavent.

- Là tu vas crever Shikamaru ! »

Pendant que ces deux là, s'engueulaient en sa présence. Naruto s'approcha de Gaara et lui fit signe de le suivre. Gaara lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers un arbre assez loin des deux zigotos.

« Bonjour Gaara.

- C'est un peu tard pour un bonjour non ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Naruto en se rapprochant un peu plus de Gaara. »

Gaara posa affectueusement sa main sur la joue de Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu sais Naruto, la dernière fois que tu es venu j'ai vraiment aimé ce que tu me faisais. Tu ne pourrais pas recommencer rien que pour moi ?

- Ai-je le choix ? murmura Naruto en s'approchant de Gaara.

- Je ne crois pas. »

Naruto posa d'abord doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Gaara, puis accentua un peu plus la baiser. Gaara déplaça ses mains dans la nuque de Naruto pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Quand leur langue se rencontrèrent enfin Naruto frémit. Ce moment, il y avait songé mais jamais vraiment crut.


	4. Chapter 4

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Elle Temari No Sabaku, la plus grande féministe que le Terre n'est jamais connue ? Que faisait-elle à quatre pattes devant la porte du plus grand flemmard que le Monde n'est jamais connu ? Elle cherchait ses clefs ? Non, certainement pas. Elle l'espionnait par le trou de la serrure ? Jamais. Non, elle essayait juste de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Flash Back :

Le soir tombait, et le quartette était tout simplement exténué. Sur les conseils de Shikamaru ils avaient choisi un hôtel possédant un rotenburô à ciel ouvert. Une geisha les avait accueillis, un sourire figé aux lèvres.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, nous sommes quatre et aurions besoin d'une chambre s'il vous plait, répondit Gaara.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, pour le plus grand désarroi de Temari, qu'ils dormiraient tous ensemble pour faire des économies.

- Un instant s'il vous plaît, je vérifie s'il nous en reste.

L'hôtesse se dirigea vers le comptoir et farfouilla dans un grand tas de feuilles. Ne semblant pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle dû appeler une de ses collègues. C'est avec une mine dépitée qu'elle s'approcha du petit groupe qui patientait gentiment.

- Nous sommes désolés, bafouilla-t-elle, mais nous n'avons plus de chambre quatre personnes de libres ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous dormirons à la belle étoile.

Un soupir de contestation s'éleva dans le groupe.

- Ah non ! On avait dit un fûton ! râla Temari.

- C'est vrai que l'herbe ce n'est pas vraiment confortable, ajouta Shikamaru.

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Bonsoir, je suis le directeur de ce lieu. Mes employées m'ont mis au courant de votre, enfin notre, problème. Je pense avoir une solution, murmura-t-il souriant.

- Laquelle ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Shikamaru et Temari.

- Puisque le manque de chambre est notre problème, je vous propose deux chambres deux personnes pour le même prix qu'une de quatre.

- Marché conclut ! railla Naruto.

- Pouvez-vous nous accorder trente secondes s'il vous plait ? demanda Gaara.

- Pas de problèmes, nous vous attendons.

Ils se concertèrent en un petit cercle.

- Moi je suis d'accord, dit Naruto.

- Tu crois qu'on ne l'avait pas compris ? le toisa Temari

- Mais qui dormirait avec qui ? posa Shikamaru.

Un grand silence se mit tout à coup à régner. Gaara regarda Naruto avec insistance : celui-là ne put que rougir. Temari qui avait compris la signification de ce regard monta sur ses grands chevaux.

- Gaara, qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de dormir avec un flemmard pareil ?

- Bah je compte dormir avec Naruto, et puisqu'il n'y a que deux chambres vous êtes forcément ensemble.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi la féministe ? la questionna-t-il, un sourire un coin.

- Peur de toi ? T'es tu bien regardé ? Qui aurait peur d'un macho de première ?

- Toi par exemple.

Temari le fusilla du regard et rajouta dans un grand sourire.

- Prépare-toi à crever Nara dans ce cas.

- Tu ne peux pas être pire que ma mère, alors je t'attends ma chère.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le directeur.

- Nous acceptons.

Il lui tendit les clefs et ajouta :

- C'est vous qui dormez avec Mademoiselle ?

- Un problème ?

- Non, plutôt un conseil.

- Je vous écoute.

- Les préservatifs sont dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Puis, il tourna le dos et partit dans un rire sonore laissant derrière lui un flemmard hébété et légèrement rouge.

- Un problème Monsieur ? rigola Temari.

- Tsssss... Chut femme.

Temari lui prit la clef des mains et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Gaara, on te laisse payer !

Elle appuya sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

- Tu comptes rester là Nara ? Parce que sinon je m'enferme dans la chambre et je te laisse à la porte me suppliant de t'ouvrir. Mouhaha !

- C'est bien beau de rêver ma chère ma sache que c'est toi qui va finir à la porte.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Et comment vas-tu faire pour me laisser à la porte puisque c'est moi qui aie la clef.

- Rien de plus simple !

Il les lui arracha des mains, sauta hors du monte-personne dès que les portes s'ouvrir et détala comme un lapin vers leur chambre.

- T'es qu'un lâche Nara ! Un lâche ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Viens me chercher si tu peux ! cria-t-il du bout du couloir.

Elle piqua un sprint qui eut pour effet d'impressionner Shikamaru. Etait-elle vraiment humaine pour courir aussi vite ?

Temari pila juste devant lui, reprit la clef et lui murmura à l'oreille avant de repartir : « raté ».

- Kage Mane No Jutsu, murmura celui-ci.

Une ombre s'étira sur le sol pour aller rejoindre Temari qui était déjà loin. Elle s'entremêla avec ses pieds et la fit tomber dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il la rejoignit lentement, sa technique toujours activée.

La clé avait été éjectée plus loin. Il se baissa et avec un grand sourire la ramassa sous le nez de Temari qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder.

Puis comme si la féministe n'avait jamais existé, pénétra dans sa chambre et referma derrière lui.

Fin du Flash Back

Cela faisait donc plus d'une heure qu'elleétait devant la porte. La honte, pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait essayé de parler avec le macho mais rien à faire, il n'écoutait que lui. Ses nombreuses techniques étaient elles aussi d'aucune utilité pour ouvrir la porte. Elle jura tout bas contre cet homme qui l'agaçait sérieusement : elle n'avait jamais connu plus chiant que lui.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Temari tomba en arrière.

- Toujours pas morte ? s'enquit de dire Shikamaru.

- Toujours pas. Une femme ne meurt si facilement.

- Mais tu t'es fait avoir si facilement par contre, lui répondit-il d'un grand sourire.

- Il y a un début à tout ! Mais rassure toi, ce sera aussi la dernière fois.

- Vraiment ?

Elle se faufila par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Finalement tu me laisses entrer ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu tapais contre la porte et tu parlais toute seule, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Pauvre Bichounou !

Elle lui pinça les deux joues comme les grand-mères font à leurs petits enfants quand ils sont petits et détailla la chambre.

Il y avait une armoire, une grande fenêtre, un petit lavabo et des W.C dans la pièce d'à côté et un grand lit. Un grand lit, pardon ?

Shikamaru voyant la tête que tirait sa colocataire explosa de rire.

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?

- Nan, j'aime bien faire des surprises.

- Mais attends parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de dormir avec un flemmard pareil ?

- Bah justement je dormirai donc je ne vais pas toucher si tu flippes pour ça.

- Gamin ! Ce n'est pas que je crains ! Je suis armée au pire, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup d'éventail sur le crâne.

- Bah de quoi alors ? la regarda-t-il étonné.

- Autre chose... répondit-elle gênée.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais dormi avec un garçon, même avec un de ses frères, et que cela la gênait atrocement.

- Tu vas ronfler j'en suis sûre !

- Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas assez.

- Gné ?

- Je ne ronfle pas, je ne parle pas, je ne bouge pas quand je dors. Je suis une véritable marmotte. Je te le promets.

- C'est bien beau tout ça !

- Mais ?

- Mais je dors par terre : c'est beaucoup plus rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais dormir sur un super fûton ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, déstabilisant la féministe.

- Hmpf' !

Elle attrapa son sac et fila dans le cabinet de toilette qui jouxtait la pièce.

- Et n'essaye pas d'entrer Nara !

- Parce qu'en plus tu crois que je suis un pervers ?

- Ecoute moi bien, tout dans ton attitude m'incite à croire que tu en es un. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu regardais ta chère amie bibliothécaire ?

- Et ça te dérange ? Déjà je n'ai pas pu la regarder perversement puisque ce n'est qu'une amie et de deux ce n'est qu'une amie très chiante au passage.

- Tu auras beau me raconter n'importe quoi, pour moi tu as une tête de pervers. Mais pour l'instant je vais prendre ma douche alors évite de faire des cochonneries tout seul en mon absence !

- Femme... Galère...Ouais, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle claqua la porte, une minute plus tard Shikamaru entendait déjà l'eau couler. Il lâcha un très long soupir, se déshabilla ne gardant que son caleçon, et s'affala sur le lit.

Parfait. Le moelleux de ce lit était tout simplement parfait. Il s'endormit donc avec une facilité déconcertante qui ne lui permit pas de voir cette ombre enroulée dans sa serviette à la recherche de sa nuisette. Par contre il sentit contre son mollet une masse fraîche. Il ne broncha pas, appréciant ce contact si doux.

Temari elle se sentait mal. Elle avait dit qu'elle pouvait dormir par terre mais son amatophobie ( peur de la poussière ) l'en empêchait. Elle se décida donc à se glisser sous les draps, évitant de faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Un léger frisson se fit sentir quand elle toucha le mollet du flemmard un peu trop poilu à son goût. Elle ne s'endormit que très tard, la fatigue s'étant évaporée au moment de prendre sa douche.


End file.
